


Nuevo mundo

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es evidente que Kazuki ha cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo mundo

Juubei nunca pensó que volvería ver y ahora que lo hace, no puede evitar observar con atención todo a su alrededor.

El cielo, las calles, la mismísima Fortaleza Ilimitada y a Kazuki. Especialmente a Kazuki.

Aun si ignora lo diferente en su apariencia, entre más lo mira más imposible le es no notar lo mucho que ha cambiado. 

Sus sonrisas ahora son tranquilas, cualquier signo de tensión en él se ha esfumado por completo y aunque no se descuida, tampoco vive alerta como solía hacerlo incluso después de dejar la Fortaleza.

Es un gran cambio que lo hace sonreír y también le hace saber que Kazuki estará bien de ahora en adelante, aun si él no está cerca para protegerlo y ayudarlo en lo que sea.

Pero aunque Kazuki ya no necesita su apoyo, sí lo quiere a su lado y se lo demuestra buscando su compañía, llevándolo consigo a ver el nuevo mundo que parece extenderse frente a ellos e indicándole con cada acción el futuro que tienen por delante y en esos momentos Juubei sabe, con total certeza, que ninguna otra cosa podría hacerlo más feliz.


End file.
